Sai
by Cri-Kee
Summary: Pendant une partie avec Hikaru, Akira s'interroge encore une fois sur la relation entre le mystérieux Sai et Hikaru. Possibilité de spoilers.


Cri : Ma première fic d'Hikago!!! C'est une one-shot et je suis surprise du résultat. 

Kai-chan : Pff, tu pourrais pas finir ta fic de Digimon à la place?! T'es rendue qu'au chapitre 3! Et pis en plus, c'est trop mushy-mushy ton histoire! Qui aurait envie de tout savoir d'un fantôme à part un accro du Go?! C'est totalement cliché en plus!

Cri : Merci Kai-chan, tu es très encourageant! -_-;;

Kai-chan : De rien, c'est ma job!^^

Cri : Tu fais juste te défouler parce que Akira t'a battu au Go l'autre jour!

Kai-chan : Même pas vrai! 

Aki-chan : Cri ne possède pas Hikaru no Go, sinon, Akira ne porterait pas de costume mauve tout le temps^^;;;;

Cri : Au fait, faut pas que j'oublie d'avertir…

Kai-chan : Ouais, sa fic, c'est quasiment du Shônen Aï! Normal, avec la façon dont se comporte Akira! It's stalker-boy!

Cri: C'est ça… je voulais même pas donner cet effet T.T Mais mes préférences sont discernables dans tout ce que j'écris, j'en ai bien peur!

Enjoy!  

Sai

« Qui est Sai? » demande soudainement Touya Akira à son adversaire, placé de l'autre côté du Goban.

Shindou Hikaru ne perd pas une once de sa concentration face à la partie qu'il joue, mais il affiche tout de même un sourire mystérieux, seule preuve que le jeune homme a entendu la question. Touya n'est pas plus inattentif que son rival. La réponse est si souvent réclamée que les deux joueurs ne se laissent plus distraire par la profonde implication de la simple demande. « Qui est Sai? » Touya ne s'attend même pas une réponse. Au fil des années, alors que Shindou fréquente quotidiennement le salon de Go et ne cesse de jouer avec Touya, Akira a posé la question au moins une fois par visite.

C'est plus un réflexe qu'autre chose. Lorsque Shindou place un de ces fameux coups qui vous déconcerte, vous surprend par son ingéniosité, lorsque le coup ressemble étrangement à une décision qu'aurait pris Sai, Akira ne peut s'empêcher de poser la question. Parfois, Shindou sourit, ayant l'air de cacher un secret et prenant plaisir à faire languir son rival et le reste du temps, le jeune pro fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et lorsqu'il quitte le salon, il a un air mélancolique et évite les perpétuels conflits qui mettent toujours fin à leurs parties. Pourtant, Akira, après avoir assisté aux deux phénomènes plusieurs fois, ne peut s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche à chaque rendez-vous.

Touya Akira a tout simplement peur. Quelques fois, quand Shindou est de bonne humeur, il laisse entrevoir le secret de sa relation avec Sai. Il raconte quelques anecdotes, mais c'est extrêmement rare et cela ne suffit pas pour lever le voile sur le mystère.  Akira a peur qu'un jour, il oubli de poser la question et que Shindou ne lui dise jamais toute l'histoire. Alors chaque jour, il fait sa requête.

« Qui est Sai? »

« Son nom était Fujiwara no Sai. dit doucement Shindou, les yeux toujours sur le Goban.

- Était? interroge Akira, retenant son souffle. Shindou hoche la tête.

- Il est mort il y a plus d'un an[1]. Il était exceptionnel, mais je ne pense pas être obligé de te le faire remarquer. C'était mon meilleur ami. répond Shindou d'une voix calme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la vie? J'imagine qu'il était beaucoup plus vieux que toi? 

- Même si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas. » dit Shindou d'un ton catégorique.

Akira retient un geste d'impatience et pose une pièce blanche à la place, un peu trop fort. Shindou lève la tête et regarde son rival calmement. « Lorsque nous avons joué cette partie, la première après que je sois devenu pro, je te l'ai bien dit Touya. Un jour, je te raconterai. Tu es mon rival, ma motivation pour gagner ma place chez les pros et la première personne à avoir vraiment vu Sai. Crois-moi, je te le dirais ici même, en ce moment, tu me crierais d'arrêter de raconter des blagues. Tu te fâcherais, comme lors de notre partie au tournoi scolaire. Quand je verrai que tu es prêt, tu sauras. »

Et Touya-3dan se sent mieux. Il pose les yeux sur la planche de Go et peut voir clairement le chemin à prendre. Shindou perd finalement par deux moku et demi. Un peu déçu, mais satisfait, Shindou se lève, dis au revoir à Touya et prend la direction de la réception pour récupérer son sac. Akira est soulagé, il aurait dû avoir confiance  en Shindou. 

Il ne posera plus la question à partir de demain. Shindou Hikaru est son rival, Akira est la personne qui le connaît le mieux. Et un jour, Shindou lui racontera tout. Oui, Akira voit bien le chemin qui lui est tracé. Un jour, il n'y aura plus de secret entre eux. Et tant que Shindou cheminera vers lui pour le rattraper, Akira cheminera vers Shindou pour avoir sa place  dans la vie d'Hikaru.

Un jour…   

Voilà! J'espère que ça a plu à quelqu'un, considérant qu'il y a plus de lecteurs que d'auteurs dans le fandom d'Hikago! Aussi, j'espère ne pas avoir mis des spoilers partout dans ma fic… 

Des commentaires? Le bouton en bas, c'est fait pour ça! (Je ne force personne)

  


* * *

[1] Il était quand même pas pour lui dire la vérité! Il faut le faire languir un peu non?! 


End file.
